


Backup Copies

by Lucifers_Trash_Stash



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Parent Yondu Udonta, Pre-Canon, Yondad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Trash_Stash/pseuds/Lucifers_Trash_Stash
Summary: When Peter's Walkman runs out of batteries, Yondu has an idea on how to solve the dilemma.





	Backup Copies

A grimace pulled on Yondu’s mouth as he stomped down the hall towards Peter’s room. Ever since the boy hit puberty it seemed like a switch turned on in his brain that made him go out of his way to disobey Yondu at every turn. When he asked Peter to turn his music down he just turned it up louder. When he asked Peter to clean up around the ship he’d make an even bigger mess. And when he asked Peter to get his ass into gear bright and early so they could get to work, Yondu was stuck going to Peter’s bunk and yanking him out of bed and dragging him along. He was sick of it.

He didn’t bother knocking on Peter’s door and instead whipped it open until it slammed against the wall. He could almost feel a blood vessel in his head burst as he looked at Peter, curled up in bed with the blankets over his head. Without a word Yondu swiftly flipped the sheets back to look at Peter, who was facing away from him.

“Boy have ya lost yer damn mind!?” Yondu yelled, gesturing wildly. “I’m tired of yer petty little mind games here! If ya don’t git yer ass up I’m gonna eat ya like I shoulda done years ago!”

Peter didn’t even react, which was unusual. The boy always had some sarcastic retort ready to throw back at him, but for once he kept silent. There was an awkward pause where neither said a word, and Yondu’s tough facade wavered slightly as he figured something must really be wrong.

“Battery’s dead,” Peter finally mumbled into his pillow. Yondu’s brow furrowed as he tried to process the change in the conversation, until he noticed that Peter held the Walkman tight in his grip.

Yondu burst into laughter, his hands on his hips as he leaned back slightly. Peter’s shoulders seemed to tense, but Yondu continued on, “That’s what cha been crying about it here? We’ll just pick up some new ones somewhere, it ain’t like it’s broke or nothin’.”

Peter shot up in bed and turned to face Yondu, his eyes lightened with that familiar spark of rebellion, making a small smirk pull on the corners of Yondu’s mouth. “Okay first of all I wasn’t crying, I yawned and my eyes watered a little. So there. Second off you don’t know how long it’ll be until we find batteries again! Last time it took over two weeks to get more!” Peter yelled.

Yondu chewed on the inside of his cheek as Peter added softly, “This is all I have of…”

“Yer mother, I know,” Yondu finished. He shifted on the balls of his feet as he looked down at the boy, already growing like a weed and acting like a snarky little shit. But he knew that the Walkman was Peter’s only lifeline back to a life he shared with the woman that was the center of his universe.

Supposing that now was as good a time as any, Yondu took the Walkman from Peter’s grip. Before the boy could protest, Yondu was already halfway out the door, calling, “C’mon, I got somethin’ to show ya.”

Peter didn’t hesitate to shoot out of bed after him, following Yondu down the hall to his captain’s quarters. It was the largest personal room in the ship and Peter sometimes found himself a little jealous over this as Yondu would lord it over him on occasion.

As he stepped in after Yondu, he followed him over to the workbench in the corner of his room. Once Peter saw what was there, he gasped and shoved Yondu to the side to inspect it as the older man chuckled. It was a dual cassette deck, and looked to be in halfway decent shape, though the top was open and the exposed wires could be seen inside.

“Wasn’t gonna tell ya about it ‘till I got it fixed up. It’s got two tape slots so I guess it’s supposed to be able to make copies or somethin’. Figured it’d be useful in case ya screw up and break yer Walkman,” Yondu said.

“I’m not stupid enough to do that,” Peter grumbled under his breath. “But thanks.”

Yondu grunted in approval as he stood next to Peter. “It ain’t fixed up to work with the ship yet, but maybe ya wanna help me with the last bit here?”

Peter grinned up at Yondu as he said, “I’d like that.”

Yondu slowly felt more uncomfortable at the fuzzy warm feeling he was getting from this conversation, so he quickly added, “Yeah, well, ya can only help if ya promise to clean up yer room. I think something’s growing in yer dirty socks.”

Peter looked at the space around him and raised his eyebrows. “Why should I clean up my room when yours looks like this?” he said as he gestured to the piles of grubby clothes and miscellaneous “stuff” piled up in random spots around the room.

“Because what I say goes ya stubborn little shit,” Yondu chuckled as he ruffled Peter’s hair, much to the younger one’s disdain. “Now come help me with these wires, ya got skinny fingers.”

Peter smiled and said, “That can get into small hard to reach places, right?”

“Somethin’ like that,” Yondu said as he gave Peter a quick wink. The two turned their attention back to the cassette deck where they spent the next few hours working without a single argument between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I knew as soon as I watched the movie last night I had to write more of these two :D If you want to see more of my other fics and my other posts, visit my Tumblr @lucifers-trash-stash for more :)


End file.
